grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Geneus
Geneus is an apprentice mage who resided in Northshire Valley before he embarked on his adventure to regain his lost memories. His mentor is Khelden Bremen, who taught him the fundamentals of arcane magic after noticing his innate attunement with arcane energy. Personality * Solemn, often caught deep in thought * Strong sense of duty * Curious in nature, passionate about learning arcane magic * Enjoys a cold beverage by a warm fire Background Not much is known about Geneus, frankly he has no recollection of his arrival nor his life before Northshire Valley. Locals said he was found unconscious in the outskirts of Elwynn Forest when some adventurers were out culling wolves. He had no belongings, other than a ragged, burnt robe he was wearing and an old bronze pocket watch with the words "GENEUS" etched messily within. He was taken in with open arms by the locals, nursed back to health by Priestess Anetta who dubbed him as Geneus when he failed to recall his name. Motive Geneus often speaks of a recurring dream, a piece of paper with a drawing of two storks within an intricate coat of arms slowly drifting in the darkness before catching fire. The flames then spreads to the furniture and the walls of a small cabin at a tremendous speed, prompting his instincts to flee but always finding himself paralyzed and breathless due to the thick smoke filling his lungs. Collapsing onto the floorboards, he fixates his gaze on a wall portrait of an adorable young girl, no more the age of 5 with a smile so wide her eyes creases up, slowly losing consciousness as the flames consumes the portrait, before jolting awake, breathing heavily with sweat filled brows. Even though Geneus lost his memory, he seems to possess a natural ability to wield the power of arcane energy. He discovered this ability while he was out gathering herbs and noticed a young adventurer surrounded by a pack of wolves. The adventurer frozen in place, clearly overestimated his own abilities and fully regretting his decision, decided to cry out for help. It was in this moment that Geneus adhered to his great sense of duty, reached out in reflex to help but instead, launched a minor fireball from his palm straight at the wolves. Caught in a surprise due to the unseen threat, the wolves quickly scattered and dispersed into the forest. Thankful, the adventurer advised Geneus to seek out a local mage mentor to learn how to manipulate arcane energy. Fascinated by this, he sought out Khelden Bremen, mage mentor, to teach him how to refine and control his newfound power. Khelden acknowledged his vast potential and undertook him as an apprentice, teaching him the fundamentals of arcane magic and in turn how to wield the wild nature of fire and the rigid iciness of frost. Geneus' innate abilities allowed him to learn very quickly and it was a year later, on a calm evening as he finished up his training, Khelden informed Geneus that he has learned everything Khelden has to offer and to seek out more powerful mages in Azeroth if he wishes to continue his growth and ultimately regain his memories through the use of advanced arcane magic. It was the same night when Geneus was out on a midnight stroll, due to the uncertainty of his journey ahead of him, when a loose piece of paper swaying in the wind, fell into his hands. The paper read the motto: "On word of no one." with the insignia of two storks encompassed within an intricate coat of arms, an exact replica of the insignia seen in his dreams. After a brief state of shock, he continued reading on what appears to be a recruitment flyer for the "Society of Fellows", an underground investigative organization recruiting adventurers to join in their mission and an encrypted message at the end detailing the meetup date and location. With new found determination, Geneus dispelled all previous uncertainties and embarked on his journey, hoping to get to the bottom of this mystery and regain his lost memories. Trivia & Author's Notes '' is the name of the guild that I will be playing with in game. Geneus is pronounced similarly to "genius". Geneus' lore will be continuously updated as he progresses in-game and participates in guild or RP events. Since I am brand new to the RP community and consider myself a noob in terms of WoW lore, I decided to construct Geneus as a blank slate, to reflect my brand new experience to the community. That's why Geneus' lore is based on the Human's starting zone: Elwynn Forest. I do want to engage the community and draw on ideas from the community on how to progress Geneus' lore. I have a general idea on what I want his "memories" to be and will be looking for ways to piece them back together in-game or during events. Whether it's a "flashback" or "memory recall" after completion of an event or quest/dungeon, or just stumbling across interesting landmarks/objects that may trigger these memories. Add me in game if you want to chat, RP with a newbie, bounce ideas off each other, or even level/dungeon/quest together. Geneus only wants to share the same hospitality he received from the locals and clerics of Northshire Valley! Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Mage